


You Could Be Happy

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series Finale, just a little what if story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: One-shot. It's been 10 years since "Chosen" and the Scoobies are retired. They have families. Buffy and Xander are married with a little girl and this is just a typical day in their home.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 6





	You Could Be Happy

_10 years._

10 longs years since the war that left Sunnydale a crater. It was the Slayers against the First's army of uber-vamps . . . and the Slayers won. There were casualties on both sides . . . though one side meant more than the other . . but it was over. They survived.

The Scoobies had since retired from the life of slaying demons, vampires, and other unmentionable creatures of darkness—leaving the new generation of Slayers and Andrew to take over.

They had lives now. Careers and responsibilities they didn't have then.

Most of all, they had families.

"Mommy!"

Buffy looked up from her checkbook, setting the pen down. This little girl was the cause of so much joy in Buffy and her husband's lives. They'd tried so hard after they got married to have a child. The years of slaying hadn't left much hope for any children but months of doctors and fertility drugs later . . . their miracle baby was born. Prematurely, sure, but alive. 2 pounds, 2 ounces at delivery. 6 pounds, 8 ounces when released from the hospital two weeks later.

Just a few hours after delivery she already had her daddy wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Mommy can I have a snack now?"

Buffy picked up her little girl and put her on her lap. "Did you clean up the playroom?"

The little girl nodded, smiling, "All clean."

"Such a good little girl. You must have gotten that from your mommy," Buffy hugged her daughter close.

"Daddy says you were bad and he had to give you a time-out," She giggled.

Buffy tickled her daughter and the girl continued to giggle. "He did?"

"It tickles, Mommy!" The girl laughed.

"The tickle monster attacks!" Buffy laughed.

A door opened and the little girl looked up, excited. "Daddy!" She jumped out of her mother's lap and pounced in her father's waiting arms. The brief case and hard hat were already on the floor.

"There's my girl!" Her daddy hugged her, "Were you a good girl for Mommy today?" The girl nodded.

"She was a doll," Buffy went up to her husband and kissed him. "How was work? Did ya build any houses?"

"Today was just a meeting day. No building required." Their daughter jumped down and ran off toward her room.

"Well, well, Mr. Harris . . . what are our plans for tonight?" Buffy rested her hands on the lapels of the fancy suit jacket he always wore to work. "Your daughter wants to go to the circus that's in town this week."

"She does, does she?" Xander smiled, reaching into his jacket and pulled out three tickets. Buffy smiled. "Kendra Joyce Harris!" He called out. The child came running and within seconds was in the room.

"What is it, Daddy?" Kendra asked.

"Were you really a good girl today?" Xander asked.

"Yeah . . ." Kendra seemed concerned, "Why?"

"Well . . ." Xander pulled the tickets from behind his back. ". . . because Daddy got 3 tickets for tonight's circus for us to go to!"

"Yay!" Kendra squealed.

"Why don't you go get dressed, honey?" Buffy said. Kendra disappeared happily up the stairs. Buffy turned to her husband. "You always know how to make that girl happy."

"What can I say?" Xander shrugged. "I love making my girls happy."

Buffy smiled, picking up his hand and placing it on her stomach. "How would you like to have another girl for you to make happy?"

Xander's face lit up with pride. "I love you, Buffy Harris." He picked up her hand and kissed it and then bent over to place a light, loving kiss on her still-flat stomach.

"I love you too, Xander Harris."

_fin_


End file.
